Halo : Back from hell
by NBLTEAM
Summary: A precursor artifact integrates itself into a 6 year old, ONI deciding to grow their game by kidnapping adults now and replacing them with flash clones, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : this is my take at manly 2 things in the halo universe. 1. Creating a backstory for Noble 6. 2. Fixing what I see as a "mess" created by 343 without changing anything canon while I do realize I am FAR from being a professional author, this is an amateur take on the thing. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I welcome any feedback as long as it's respectful.

* * *

 **Lone Wolf**

Jerik was under attack, in the midst of march 2537 and plasma raining from the sky. Houses were burning, civilians massacred, soldiers overruned. Among the city of Beauport, the covenant had descended and attacked, torching the city. Heads were liquefied by jackal snipers while brutes were living up to their name by recklessly tearing up bodies in half with their hammers, and even grunts ended families with the single throw of a plasma grenade. There was no way out of this one, not for anyone. Despite ODSTs dropping to help evacuations, most drop pods were shot by covenant Banshees. and a covenant cruiser was standing over the city, its beam ready to glass the city anytime now. And yet it didn't, not yet at least, not until the covenant found what they were looking for. Beauport was after all, home to an ONI research facility, that SIERRA-052 had been assigned to defend, until a torch and burn op was complete, that and carrying a package out, and yet no one knew where it was.

The facility was pitch black, with seemingly no windows from the outside, like any other ONI facility, the marines and their spartan were holed up at the entrance of the facility, with their assault rifles in hand. There were about still 20 of them, from the original platoon. Today, was the third day of the siege, and no civilian remained, either because they fled or most likely killed. The platoon, or what remained of it was ready for extraction anytime, only waiting for a package that was supposed to be recovered. It was held by Christine Majoe, a head scientist of ONI. No one knew what it would look like, except for the Spartan present here, and Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson. The Spartan was waiting at the door, with his portable turret in hand ready to reduce those in front of him to dust. The Staff Sergeant, was talking to his demotivated marines.

"- This is suicide Sarge! We'll never even be able to get out of here!

\- You shut your damn mouth marine, we going back out whether you like it or not. Get tactical marines, our Chief Petty Officer here is leading our _Sortie_ , and we're gonna help him with this one, whether you like it or not. When you lot signed up you knew you were gonna go hell. But your job is to make sure you ain't alone down there when you arrive. So like I said we're getting tactical marines, and the one with the most kills gets to press the detonator's button when we're out of this. Understood?

\- YES STAFF SERGEANT AVERY JOHNSON!" The marines yelled unanimously. Before getting their gear up and ready and going to the door and pointing their guns at it ready for whatever could come out. Then the spartan took a look outside the window, and saw something, he made a sign to the marines to lower their rifles and removed his helmet, he had a confused face. He then opened the door outside, and the marines were awed and shocked, it was jaw dropping for some to say the least. Even the Staff sergeant choked on his cigar.

"It's a kid? How did a managed to survive this long in all that?" said one of the marines. The kid was covered in dust and blood, he held a backpack on his back, and was wielding a magnum. He was probably about 6 years old. But the most surprising as some would argue is the energy sword's hilt in his pocket. Revealing that he may have killed an elite. The spartan was making a hand sign as a gesture to signal the kid to come inside.

Come on, I don't bite." He said, waiting for the kid to advance. The boy then looked left to right, and then left again, then ran into the building, and the spartan immediately closed the door of the pitch-black building. The Spartan then knelt in front of the boy as marines came around them, and the Staff Sergant coming around too.

"You boys looking to get court-martialed for insubordination? Get back to your stations marines!" The Sergeant ordered. "Sorry bout that, I don't bite either. Tell me," The sergeant knelt in front of the boy took a look at the spartan as for a sign of approval for the question he was about to ask and continued. "What's your name son?"

"- My name? Nick.

\- Mines Jorge

\- And mines, Avery. It's a pleasure to meet you son.

\- So, the spartan started. Nick, tell us your story, how'd you survive, and why'd you came here." The spartan was calm in contrast with the brash and fun tone of the Staff Sergeant.

\- "When the monsters landed, I was with my mom. We ran as fast as we could towards here, but we were on the other side of the city. On the second day after the monsters came, some attacked us, me and mum, just us. They had those swords, like this one and there were about 4 of them. Mum killed two, two soldiers came and killed one but they were both killed by the last one, and then he used his sword and he... he..." The boy started crying. And shouted : "HE KILLED MUM! I grabbed one of the dead one's sword and I activated it. It took me two hands but I managed to use it. Then the last one saw me and took out his sword too, he came at me and tried to kill me, but I managed to cut his arm, and I plunged the sword in his chest! Then I went to see mum, she wasn't dead yet, but she was dying. She told me to take something there. She said that it was really really important."

He took his backpack, and put it on the ground, he opened it and revealed something. It looked like nothing human or covenant, not even ancient, more ancient than ancient. It distorted the are around it a bit, but it was magnificent. It looked like a pyramid of somekind, and was about as large as a ball you'd use for dodgeball. Light was emanating from it, but it was still covered a bit, and looked like it was changing. But then, something happened and it went up in the air and spinned, it covered Nick into a pool of light and then the artifact vanished. The Staff Sergeant looked confused as to what happened, the spartan too, and some of the marines that had turned to see what was happening too, right before turning back after a mean look from Johnson, and Jorge then said aloud :

\- "If anyone asks, the artifact got destroyed by a Banshee." He then turned to Johnson. "What do we do with him?"

\- We'll give him to the colonel.

\- Do you have any ide-

\- Yea, I know, even though I shouldn't and it's classified beyond my level. But he won't be the only one. And from the looks of it, we have a kid who just killed a field marshall in melee too. If anything he was meant to be a spartan. Tell me son, how would you like to join the army now, train to become the best of the best?

\- Sure!

\- It'll be tough, and you'll do just that for the rest of your life, train to be the best. But in the end you'll be kicking alien ass. Whadya say son? Are you really sure?

\- Yea!

\- Aight then, said Jorge, we'll have to brief Colonel Ackerson. We're leaving then, prowler's about thirty minutes from walk. Welcome to the spartans, Nick."

There three generations of spartan had talked together. Avery Johnson, of the Spartan-I program, Jorge-052 of the Spartan-IIs, and soon-to-be Nick-B312, who'd just been affected by something, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nick had been assigned to Team Omega, his fellows were Frank-B341, Penny-B542 and Charles-B401, their leader. Charles did _not_ like him, and hoped to get rid of him if he could. He was gonna be a spartan, that's what he kept saying, but he hoped Nick would never make it. Nick tried to tolerate him, andd he tried to cooperate with him but Charles never listened. For some reason, Nick was faring worse in a team, no one was listening to him, and Omega had one of the worse record. _"They're sure to be washouts"_ Kurt once said. Today, one of the exercise was capture the flag, teams were put against eachother, and they had to capture the other team's flag. The teams that won would get 8 hours of sleep tonight, and be able to eat before the losers, who'd only get 4 hours of sleep, and the rests of the winners. The only resources they had was their radar, which functioned with their heartbeats which looked like watches and stunt pistols, which would only paralyze the target until given an antidote. Team Omega was sure to lose this one. So far, Nick's training involved a year of training where he fared badly with his team. Today he had enough of Charles, Frank and even Penny. Charles was a poor leader, his strategies always involved Nick getting left out. In their match of Capture the Flag, they were fighting Team Aleph, who were composed of 4 members as well. The exercise would take place in a forest. The exercise had barely started, and Charles told his plan :

"Alright, Nick, you go in front, with Frank, while Penny and I flank them on the right."

That was the problem with Charles's plans he would always underestimate others, while overestimating himself. Nick knew this would not work, but went with the plan anyways, for now.

Stunt pistol in hand with radar on wrist, Nick moved forward slowly, and then noticed movements in the woods, his opponents. He then took a look at his radar, and observed the friends and foe dots. He then made sign to Frank to move up as he would follow, but instead removed his watch and went to the left and moved forward, he detected the foe tags closing around Penny's and Charles' position and moved towards the other team's flag, he still had the watch in his hand. He looked at the radar and saw that Charles and Penny had been taken out as the members of Aleph would continue towards Frank's position, he continued moving and at about 20 meters stopped. And then he saw the other team's dots closing around him ; they had taken out Frank. But then, he threw his watch to the flag, and the enemy team rushed towards the flag, and when they were all there, _tack, tack, tack, tack._

Nick had taken them all out, he walked towards the flag, picked it up and returned to the base. He then heard over the megaphones across the forest :

" _Team Omega are the first winners of today_."

* * *

That evening, Team Omega were part of the winners and would eat at the cafeteria before the losers. Nick was first at their assigned places, as the others were still recovering from the stunt guns effects. He wasn't eating yet but he craved the odor of baked bread and chili. Nick was smiling, and was expecting a good reaction from his teammates, or at least something else than what he'd actually get.

"You didn't obey my orders." Was the first thing Charles said to him.

"You told me you'd stay behind me!" Frank said, with fear in his voice.

Penny simply didn't say anything, and walked with no emotion on her face and sat at the table.

Nick was in awe, with what had just happened, he won the game for them and was presented with ungrateful teammates.

"I won the game for you!" He replied standing up. The other winning teams turned their heads to what was happening.

"You just want the glory for yourself! If we had gone with my plan we'd still be sitting here right now!" Charles said.

"Your plan? You and Penny didn't even got any of th-" Nick's reply had been stopped by Charles, who gave him a jab to the face.

 _That's it_ , Nick thought. He jumped across the table and on Charles, who fell on his back. He then started punching him and quickly overwhelmed any option Charles had of getting up and had successfuly incapacitated him. The next thing Nick knew, Penny and Frank were trying to incapacitate him, whether it was to stop the violence or to allow Charles to take adavantage of him and beat him, Nick did not care. He quickly took Penny and whiped her on the ground as well and while doing so used his left leg to stabilize him on the ground and the other flew up and then released it with all his force on Frank's head which was sent flying to the table's side. Then, he saw SCPO Mendez who shouted :

"ENOUGH! YOU FOUR, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! NOW!"

Mendez's voice changed Nick's fury into fear almost immediately. But rather than show it he simply stood up with an angry look on his face and followed Mendez, before the other three got up and followed too.

* * *

They had been brought to Kurt's office, with the former sitting at his desk, Mendez then closed the door behind them and stood guard. Kurt wasn't in his armor, strangely, but was rather dressed in a military uniform, like an officer. Nick knew that in this office his life was going take a new path, for better or worse. Kurt was walking around them slowly. The room was silent, and Kurt looked like he was waiting for someone to speak until he suddenly started speaking after no one else spoke up :

"Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez noticed me of your incident. And assures me-

\- I swear it was Nick's fault he started it all, he didn't respect my orders, he-

\- "Charles-B401, you expect your subordinates to listen to you and yet you do not respect the authority of your CO, remind me how you are fit to be able to lead a team, especially one consisting of exclusively spartans. Not only that but your last year consisted of failures from jeopardizing your team in your battle plans and this is not the first time it is discussed." Kurt then took a long pause, and the room was silent."As of today, Team Omega is disbanded. Charles-B401, Frank-B341 and Penny-B542 you are to be reassigned to each a separate team.

\- What about him? asked Charles, with a smug look, pointing in Nick's direction

\- Chief, I'm placing you in charge of them, you may re-assign them to a team of your choosing. I will personally take care of Nick-B312's case.

\- Yes, sir. Now move it soldiers!" Said Mendez opening and holding the door for the three and exiting last while carefully closing the door.

No matter what was coming next, Nick was ready for it.

* * *

Kurt had a feeling about this one, a good one. He remembered discussing a theory they had come up with. The theory of "cat-2"s, that some people in the Spartan-III program would be on par with Spartan-IIs. There were some cat-2s in Alpha company, but they weren't shown that early. Of course, the decision of whether or not Nick-B312 would be a cat-2 was still many years from now, Kurt had a strong feeling about him, and thus would give him an exception. "You will not be reassigned to another team.

\- With all due respect sir, why?

\- Do you dislike this decision? You can speak freely, I'll go with your choice. If you would like to be reassigned to a team I'll assign you to team foxtro-

\- No, sir, I would quite frankly prefer that than to be with a team.

\- Are you comfortable with facing the other challenges alone?

\- Yes, sir.

\- Good, by the way, can you tell me how you won today?

\- I threw my radar away

\- Why? It detected your enemy's movement.

\- True, but it also detected my movement.

\- How did you figure it out?

\- Heartbeats don't give friend-or-foe signals sir.

\- Smart man. We might just make a spartan out of you just yet. Dismissed."

Kurt watched as the boy left the room. He took out 3 of his fellow trainees with ease, and managed to win a game of capture the flag by himself. One thing's for sure, if he's right about him, he'll make a hell of a Spartan.


End file.
